


Fifty Shades of Green (Lantern)

by Blue Lantern 2814 (HockeyKnight)



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: 50 shades, Bi-Curiosity, Ethical Dilemmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Healing Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild S&M, New Guardians, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sex in Space, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Blue%20Lantern%202814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Rayner is first torn between two girlfriends, but it is with help from his platonic galaxy adventurer partner that allows for just one night of not having to chose between them both.<br/>*** NOT FINISHED! COME BACK LATER!!! ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Green (Lantern)

There were only a few things that were left to unspoken rules about the Green Lantern constructs. Most all honorable Lanterns spanning centuries and many galaxies consider wearing a green lantern ring an honor so high that misuse of that power for personal gain is a truly ___ Sometimes, Kyle Rayner worried if the ring was ever sending messages back to Oa, the home planet of the Guardians, so that Ganthet and the Corps knew about his private hobbies. Kyle always waited while he was alone to use his ring for a little fun of his own. When no one was looking Kyle flopped down on his couch and visualized some stimulating images. His ring produced a three dimensional image of an earth female.

* * *

 

When Jade and Kyle entered the room, Soranik is sitting on the conference table looking up at a giant monitor. Neither of them knew what she was staring so intently at, but it looked medical in nature. There was a rhythmic pattern that looked like a heartbeat while some other data looked to examine comparative samples. Neither of them were medical experts, but since they were at the conference lounge at the hospital was a best guess.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jade whispered to Kyle. "Is that her? She's so pretty!"

Soranik devoted her life as a Green Lantern at the cost of her own beliefs. To her, the Green Lanterns were an intergalactic police state. But that was all thanks to her father, Sinestro, who wielded the power immeasurably irresponsible. Generations of her people on Korugar grew up to hate the Green Lanterns. Because she wanted to protect and fight back against her tyrannical father, she wore the logo of the lanterns that she so richly despised. Soranik Natu was living in a perpetual conflict of interest. But the one thing that grounded her was the fact that she was a medical doctor. She built back up what the Green Lanterns had to destroy. Then came the alienation from her own people. That gave her the mistrust of Korugarians and only a few people within the Green Lantern organization knew of the sacrifices she made to serve the greater good.

Soranik grew up a tomboy and raised by her father once her mother had died. Despite that, everything else about her just oozed a feminine physical nature. Her perfect form of curves and hips and muscle tone could both soothe and cure the hardest of men -and some women. She has to know how much her sexual energy permeated a room. It helped her in her bedside manner. Her Green Lantern uniform was cut so low at the neckline, it had to be there on purpose. There was a number of times where she'd catch Kyle staring at her cleavage, she'd get used to telling kyle "Eyes up here!". It was to her advantage now to distract with her body's appealing stature.

"Hi, guys, I was just looking over a few things," Soranik called out to her visitors. She clicked off the monitor with a remote control device from the conference table. She then got up from the chair and saw Kyle and Jade still standing near the entrance. "Come in," she commanded with a welcoming voice. Jade continued to eye up Soranik. Her body suit left nothing to the imagination. Soranik was a seductress weather she was aware of it or not. Every curvature to every slinky graceful feminine movement Soranik made, Jade noticed and wished she was that more confident.

Kyle made his way over to along the wall with a coffee bar complete with all the additives.

"Caffeine to get your heart pumping?" Kyle suggested. Even on other planets, the space aliens of the known universe had come to know the addictive properties of the earth grown plant called the coffee bean.

"It's a real hypocritical thing to co

Eventually the small talk was just a ruse Jade pressed on for the reason that they were there.


End file.
